In most electronic apparatus, a socket for connecting with a power source is necessary. If a signal source is to be provided, a separated socket must be mounted in the apparatus then. Hence, the volume of the apparatus will be increased that would be lack of utilization for these days requirements. There are some improvements to provide a single connector for dual functions but the known improvements still occupy large volume.